Whips
by Starrilight-Hotaru
Summary: ...chains and handcuffs. After a wonderful session with a new master who understands the separation of business and pleasure, Rin is off to a simple dinner party. But fate seems to intervene when she realizes that her would be dungeon master is now under the same roof as her fiancé. With her back and bottom still sore from the mornings antics, only hi jinks can be on the horizon.


This is an experiment and possibly a one-shot.

It is rated M for the overall theme and sexual innuendo.

Disclaimer: I claim to own nothing. Do with that information what you will.

* * *

_Whips_

* * *

When the session was over, the leather flogs put away, the rope coiled up in a forgotten corner, and the candles blown out and hidden away in a trunk of miscellaneous things, she could honestly say she was quite relaxed. Sure her back was sore from the hour long wax play. And her bottom was thoroughly bruised, but she had never felt so alive. Almost as if she could go home to her fiancé and ride him like they did in westerns, no hands.

Almost, he would question the bruises so there would be no playing with him for a day or so. Not that he ever seemed to care. Perhaps it was her, but probably it was him, their sex life was dead. Before she even walked down the aisle she was left to wonder if this was all there was. Maybe she would have been better off if she had been born a prude.

But then again maybe that's what had made her a bit more curious. She wasn't entirely sure what eventually led her to Fetlife, a forum of those searching for others who wanted more as opposed to the norm. But she had found it and within it she found so many like minded people she was left to ponder how out of all of them she ended up with her fiancé. The idea that boring vanilla sex once every two weeks was her sentence for being a good girl and deciding that maybe it was time to settle down ate at her soul. And the only answer she found was rebelling in the most sensual way she knew.

"Tink…" A deep voice called cutting into her thoughts. She looked up into golden eyes that gave her a gaze that automatically told her it was not the first time he had called this name in an attempt to gather her attention.

She smirked before wetting her bottom lip, her nerves heightening her senses. Of course she hadn't heard him; she was not used to being referred to as such, it was a portion of her screen name, nothing more. "I apologize I was in my own world… That was quite enjoyable." She replied pushing a lock of hair behind her ear. A light blush floated across her cheeks as the memories of the past three hours replayed in her mind.

She truly had not been expecting such a pleasurable experience. It was a great re-entrance into a complex game. She had not been flogged since experimenting with her roommate in college. Though now that said ex-roommate and best friend was getting married in the near future, she wondered if it would ever come out that they knew each other carnally. Or just what dark door filled with ecstasy, flogs, and bondage they waltzed through to get to that point.

Of course she didn't know this man in such a way. She had seen him with his shirt off but no more than that. She didn't even know his real name. He had simply dominated her. Gave her the release she had been craving that she hadn't found in such a long time. She honestly felt a little high as the endorphins still raced through her body and her muscles began to ache in the good way. Oh how she had missed the dark side.

He raised an eyebrow at her before handing her a small card with only a phone number on it. "I can say the same, so I offer you this. If you want another session you don't have to contact me online just text my cell…" He looked at the shock that seemed to slowly register on her face before adding lightly, "I have two…" He was bold, but didn't want to mix business with pleasure, and she was grateful for such and respected it in the same breath.

She nodded immediately sticking the number into her pocket. "So Seth, should I just text that I want to play another game?" She asked as he walked away from her.

"Yes and what time you are free and I'll see if I can coordinate. Then we can meet up here or wherever you are comfortable." His phone vibrated and he glanced at the screen before looking back at her. "I'm sorry I must cut this short but I am late and am being paged accordingly, until next time."

"Of course, I'm running late as well. See you soon then…" She said with a respectful bow before turning on her heel and making her way to the car. The young woman sat down in her car and cranked it up before her own phone began to vibrate angrily. She couldn't answer before a voice took over the speakers of her car.

"Rin, where are you? Kohaku's already here. And I really want you to meet Inuyasha and his brother. Even though his brother is running late too… But you were supposed to be here thirty minutes ago to help me make dinner!"

Rin let out a soft sigh. "I'm sorry Kagome… I was… tied up…" She smirked at the truthfulness of the statement and was immediately grateful that Kagome couldn't see her.

"That's no excuse. How far out are you?" Kagome asked as she moved pots and pans around the kitchen.

"Less than five minutes…"

"Good then you can pick up some ice cream, I tried this dessert called "peach cobbler". Apparently they make it in the states a lot and I thought Inuyasha would like it. But it needs ice cream… That is how you can get back in my good graces. So bring some vanilla been with you." Kagome proclaimed proudly.

"Or what Kagome? You'll give me a spanking?" Rin asked suggestively, letting out a light giggle. She could see Kagome in her mind's eye, standing in the kitchen wide eyed making sure no one was around her. And she knew if her grey eyed friend was alone the back talk would not be taken so lightly.

The young woman on the other end of the phone quickly surveyed her surroundings. When she realized she was truly alone she quietly countered, "Can't spank you as a punishment, if I remember correctly you like it too much. But I could always bring out the cattle prod and…"

"You wouldn't dare…" Rin muttered as she turned into the grocery store. While she was a fan of shock play in small doses, the cattle prod was probably her least favorite thing ever.

"Don't think I won't just because I'm getting married I can still hog tie… Hi Inuyasha!" Kagome's voice faded out a bit as she spoke to her fiancé rapidly, covering the cell phone with her hand. "Just bring the ice cream Rin." Kagome finished before hanging up in her face, the masculine voice on the other end mentioning something about his brother arriving.

Rin smirked as she made her way through the grocery store and grabbed a bucket of ice cream. She had to say, even though they would never be as they were those wonderful years in college, she was still grateful to have a friend like Kagome. The older girl helped her keep her head on straight while still teasing her about their complex history. But as she stood in the checkout line she couldn't deny that she felt, electric.

A few minutes later the young woman plopped herself into her car and continued the drive to her friend's house, her body brimming with energy. She arrived smoothly, grabbed the ice cream from the front seat and made her way to the door. She had barely knocked when she was greeted by Kohaku and Kagome.

"Took you long enough to get here…" The young man said giving her a boyish grin.

Rin smirked, just the man she wanted to see. She handed Kagome the ice cream and then quickly pulled Kohaku into a passionate kiss. She felt on fire and maybe she could talk her way out of explaining random bruising if only he would give her something, anything. At this point she was not even against a quickie outside on the lawn. She bit his lip lightly as she pulled away. "Want to see my car?" Rin asked obviously hot and bothered. She licked her bottom lip before looking him up and down. It was the first time in a long time that she wanted him this bad.

Kagome snickered at the code language. It was something that the two of them had made up to sneak out for a bit of fun when they were younger. Rin shot her a dirty look before gazing into Kohaku's eyes, attempting to will him outside so she could take advantage of him.

"But I've seen your car before… and Kagome spent a lot of time making this dinner… So we should eat it." He started not getting her hint or picking up on her need to release.

"Really?" Rin asked with an exasperated sigh as the supposed love of her life looked at her curiously before pecking her on the cheek and heading back into the house.

"I can think of something that wants to be eaten other than my dinner…" Kagome said holding back a laugh as she looked over the flustered chocolate eyed woman before her. "Do I even want to know?"

"No you don't. Let's just get my best friend duties over with so I can go home and dig out my hatachi wand…" Rin muttered as she followed Kagome deeper into the house. Kagome held back another laugh as the duo turned into the dining room.

Rin's eyes immediately fell on the silver haired man sitting at the table and her heart skipped a beat. One that she wished to get back when she noticed the dog ears that sat atop his head assuring her that he was not whom she immediately thought he was. What were the chances that Kagome's fiancé and Seth were one in the same? A lot of demons had silver hair and golden eyes, she reassured herself. Though, as she stared at his features intently, the pair could be related. But she brushed the notion aside in an attempt to appear somewhat normal. And not like a girl who was practically married, had just spent her afternoon playing BDSM games with a man she didn't know, and had been rejected by her future husband for a quick rut all while she was obviously, at least in her mind, on a sexual high.

"Inuyasha I presume?" Rin said sweetly before the young man got up to greet her. He held out his hand but Rin immediately went in for a hug.

"So you're Rin. Nice to finally meet you after hearing about you so much…" Inuyasha replied as Kagome blushed and jabbed him in the ribs.

"All things completely horrid I suppose…" Rin replied as Kohaku entered the room drying his hands off.

"Nothing too bad… something about you having a ceiling fan harness in your bedroom… a lucky guy that one is." Inuyasha said jabbing a thumb in Kohaku's direction. Rin let out a light laugh as Kagome glared at Inuyasha. Kohaku let out an uncomfortable chuckle as his face took on a ruby color.

Kagome frowned for a moment. This was not proper talk for her dinner party, especially given the circumstances. She couldn't for the life of her understand why everything with Rin and Inuyasha seemed to be skating so closely a raunchiness level of over nine thousand. But then supposed that was probably one reason why she loved them both.

"I promise you nothing like that is going on… at least not at home." Rin replied with a wink as she and Inuyasha both let out light laughs.

"You two behave." Kagome practically scowled before rolling her eyes. "Kohaku, can you help me get the food from the kitchen?" Kagome asked sweetly. She stomped out of the room not before sending a quick glare to her best friend and her fiancé. Kohaku followed behind her sending an apologetic look Rin's way.

"She does that a lot." Rin said with a slight shrug. "On a non-comical note it is very nice to finally meet you. I'm surprised it took us this long to coordinate our schedules."

"Yeah, but it all worked out in the end." Inuyasha replied pulling the chair out so Rin could sit down. "I even got my idiot of a brother to show up. He's the only relative Kagome hadn't met and she was dead set on getting a hundred percent completion on this for some strange reason."

"She's very persistent with that kind of thing." Rin muttered with a wave of her hand. "Wait is your brother here already?" Rin asked noticing that she had not met the man yet.

"Yeah but he had to step outside for a call… His dumb ass should be back soon." Inuyasha replied sitting across from her. "Actually here he is."

Rin turned around and felt her face drop before her mind could figure out exactly what she had done to deserve such a fate. Standing in the doorway to the dining room, eyes slightly widened in recognition was Seth. Rin felt her face twist from simple shock into blatant disbelief. This was impossible. There was no way that this dungeon master, that she had spent her entire afternoon with, was standing in her best friend's home, and proclaiming to be said friend's fiancé's brother.

"Sesshomaru, this is Rin. Rin… The ice prince…" Inuyasha said half heartedly. He paused looking up at the two who made no move to even pretend to greet each other. "Do you two know each other or something?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously.

"No." They both answered before Rin immediately stood up.

"I need a cig… Tell Kagome I had a very important phone call…" Rin muttered before immediately brushing past Sesshomaru and heading out the back door. This entire scenario had completely blown her high.

She stood outside rummaging through her purse for a lighter before one was offered to her. She looked up to find Sesshomaru leaning against the wall his own cigarette dangling from his mouth. She accepted it before lighting her fag and inhaling.

"So _Tink_, you're playing the role of suburban housewife in your off hours? Met your fiancé earlier, he seems… boring." Sesshomaru muttered.

"Boring is the sign of adulthood, _Seth_." Rin replied taking another long drag.

"Hn…" was the only response she received as they both stood in silence letting the nicotine calm aggravated nerves.

"So how are we to go about this?" Rin asked.

"I'll probably see you next week… But as of right now, it would probably cause both of us whatever the opposite of a migraine is to not know each other at all. Agreed?" The silver headed man said closing his golden eyes as he savored the last of his cigarette.

"Next week?"

"You're fun to play with. I don't think this should ruin what was already going to be set into motion…"

Rin paused for a moment and looked up at the stoic man. He was somewhat right she supposed. If he had not appeared, she would have called him as soon as Kohaku left in the morning in an attempt to set up a meeting. And if they were just going to play this off as though they didn't know each other, what was to stop her from doing just that.

"Fine… Sesshomaru…" She said testing the name and finding it to be adequate. "I'll head in first." She said tossing the cigarette butt into the trash and heading inside. Completely missing the dark smirk that tugged on Sesshomaru's lips.


End file.
